


Lace and Sequins

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Frottage, Masturbation, Other, Rimming, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: with droplets of blood on his face, He sits down on the familiar leather chair watching himself in the mirror. Wearing his dead wife's clothes.
Relationships: kyo / kyo (dir en grey)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Lace and Sequins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit again! I think we all need a little kyo in his bra look after that RnR photoshoot. A short one as a wam up.
> 
> enjoy!

Cigarette smoke starts to linger in the room as the city lights peek in just enough to contour his body in front of the mirror. Kyo looks towards the blood-stained rug where a motionless body lies. It was his wife. Or so he believes so. 

after what seems to be a year living with her, the man seems to believe that this woman wasn't his wife at all. An impostor perhaps. That his wife is somehow gone or had become invisible due to time. Kyo believes the only way to retrieve her back is by killing the impostor. And so he did, a quick blow on the head and a few stabbing ensure that she - no the impostor wouldn't get up ever again. 

Kyo sits on the leather couch dragging his smoke deeper before looking into the mirror again. That familiar face, he knew he saw that face before but he couldn't recognize the reflection. His legs bring him up and he makes his way towards the closet. 

Going through the woman's drawer he took out a white laced bra and sequined panties, tempted to try it on for no reason. The tattooed man kept his cigarette to his mouth as he tends to his business, slipping in his black blazer to complete himself. 

Another puff of smoke exhaled from his mouth as he moves towards the dressing mirror, taking a good look at himself. 

''There you are'' He smiled.

scrambling on the table he took the red lipstick and applied it generously on his lips. A chuckle this time as his eyes brighten. 

''I found you, you're so beautiful...'' caressing his reflection in the mirror , leaving red stains whether it's from the blood or the lipstick it doesn't matter. 

He drives his other hand towards his chest, peeking into the white bra and slowly dragging his nails over his nipples he moans. Unable to take his eyes off the wonderful reflection in the mirror, his manhood starts to grow in his panties. 

Kyo puts out his cigarette on the table and sits on the chair, still locking his eyes at himself. Moaning, whimpering and humming he rummages into the drawers looking for his lube.  
''If you don't mind...'' The tattooed man opens it with one hand and smothers his fingers with it.

His lubed hand slips past the sequined fabric, placing his fingertips on his rim he bites his lips. 

Deciding to take his eyes off the mirror, he looks down towards his fully erect length, the panties barely holding on to him expanding enough for him to see his whole cock. His tip pressing hard against the fabric he could feel every ridge of the sequins on his sensitive manhood. 

a finger drives in and he starts to massage his inside. Kyo props one foot up against the table to give himself more space to play with. 

another finger in and he moans harder, in and out of his warm and tight walls he never felt so aroused. His precums dripping to his side of the shaft as he goes faster on himself. 

lewd whining and whimpering. Words of mercy and pleading to himself begging to go deeper. Kyo took a glance at himself in the mirror and catches himself whining again. His pink flushed cheeks match his red lipstick makes his hips bucks a bit higher. 

''Oh please...please'' His reflection begs at him. 

''I'll make you feel good'' despite the tightness of it all he braces himself with a third finger, scissoring himself inside.  
His back arches in his seat, squirming as he spreads his legs more. His nipples hard against the soft fabric, The intricate tattoos appears as if breathing on its own as he reaches his peak. 

with a yelp, he comes to himself. Cum seeping through the fabric and the sequins glistening under the light. He watches his dick twitches excitedly as strains of his seeds continue pouring out of the panties. Kyo bit his lips happily as he pumps the rest out, making a mess on himself.

''you like that? you gorgeous thing...'' He watches himself back in the mirror, satisfied. 

His reflection nodded back to him with hints of red in his eyes.


End file.
